


laced with love

by multifanwho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Ending Spyfall Part 2, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, jealous!yaz, technically it's thasmin if you squint, thirteen being an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifanwho/pseuds/multifanwho
Summary: Alternate ending to spyfall part 2, where thirteen gets all the lady kisses she deserves
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Ada Lovelace, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174





	laced with love

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to add that the Ada depicted in this fic is based solely on the Ada shown in the show, and is not the same as the historical figure

Ada Lovelace. Ada Lovelace but before she even know’s she’s Ada Lovelace or has done anything Ada Lovelace will be known for is complimenting _her_ TARDIS. _Her_ technology and ability as well as the future accomplishments of her precious human race. The Doctor is used to this. Humans devouring the honor of being able to travel through time and space while all she can do is follow a few paces behind them smiling and nodding. Sometimes, like now, the specifics of what they’re saying escape her. Maybe she’s a little bit star struck. Ada Lovelace! One of the brightest and open minded people in human history continuing to amaze her. 

It’s a shame she’s going to have to make her forget it all. 

“Ada-” The Doctor tries to intercept her rambling. It’s strange being on the other end of it.

“Oh Doctor, why can’t I come with you?” Beautiful wide eyes ask.

“Ada, about that.” The Doctor creeps towards the subject by holding out her arm to lightly press against her temple.

“What are you doing?” Ada steps back, grabbing onto the Doctor’s hand and wrist as she does. It’s been a long time since anyone’s held her hand. Properly. Without it being because they’re running away from a deadly threat. She’s kind of missed it.

“I’m going to wipe all memories of everything. Of me, the box, my fam, everything that happened involving me and including me. It won’t hurt, I promise.” The Doctor goes to reach with her other hand but Ada grabs that too. 

“Do you have to?” Ada protests- no, begs. She hasn’t heard anyone beg her not to do this since…

“I’m sorry. Someone from the nineteenth century should not have that kind of knowledge.” The Doctor explains.

“Could I at least have a token? To remember you by?” Ada quirks an eyebrow while she tests her luck. 

The Doctor hunches her shoulders up to her ears. She knows the answer is ‘no’ but if she’s learnt anything over her years of travelling with them, humans have to be let down gently. “I’d like to say ‘sure’ but I don’t think I sho-”

With a simultaneous tug on both sides of her coat the Doctor is dragged forward without warning; stiff lips smashing into supple ones and time slows to an almost stop. _Oh_ \- the Doctor thinks to herself- _Kissing, this is kissing, right… haven’t done that in this body before_ . _Eyes, you’re meant to close your eyes when you kiss_ , the Doctor thinks as she quickly snaps them shut. _Hands what do hands do?_ She asks herself as limbs flail around in the air until the time lord respectfully lands them midway on the shorter woman’s torso. _Something else- there’s something else you do when you kiss_ , the Doctor tries to jog her own long and extensive memory. It’s been a while and this topic is still murky in her head. 

But Ada pulls back before the Doctor can remind herself of what it is. 

“Why so tense Doctor?” Ada smirks. Her boldness adds to the Doctor’s admiration of her. Smart _and_ seductive. She can almost see a little bit of her old self in her. 

_Lips! You’re meant to move your lips when you kiss!_

“Ada. Ada Lovelace.” She gulps, the feeling on Ada’s lips on her own still tingling away. “May I try that again?” 

“Oh my darling Doctor...” 

The Doctor gets tugged in, a little more gently this time and gently is how she continues on. Now her brain has been reminded of how this all works everything falls easily into place. The palm of her right hand cups Ada’s blushing cheek, her other smoothing down to the top of her hip and around to the small of her back to stop her from swooning. Also because of what’s going to come next, but that doesn’t mean the Doctor can’t enjoy herself a little bit. They’re different species, from centuries apart, they shouldn’t fit together but the way their lips are moving so elegantly, a slow rumba matched with with fast heartbeats… the Doctor knows she will be remembering this for centuries to come. But...

Opening her eyes and looking down at Ada, the Doctor lifts her index finger. Ada doesn’t notice. Indulging in the sensation just one more time, letting her eyelids slip close again and pressing her body in to create a lasting imprint before she taps, and Ada Lovelace falls away from her lips and into the chair. 

She whispers into Ada’s ear how she doesn’t need to know all the technological advantages and reminds her she’s brilliant anyway before leaving one last press of her lips against her forehead.

“How’d it go?” Ryan asks as the Doctor positively skips back into the TARDIS. 

“I just got kissed by Ada Lovelace!” The Doctor twirls and leaps up onto the main raised level of her control room.

“What!” Yaz practically shouts. 

“Are you jealous Yaz?” The Doctor asks as she swoops her into her arms like they’re about to go ball dancing together. The Doctor knows she’s on a confidence high because she never would have dreamed of outright asking Yaz if she’s jealous of other women’s affections towards her on a normal day.

“No! No- I just- I thought- I didn’t-”

“None of us expected you to do that kind of thing Doc.” Graham helps out a stuttering and evidently flustered Yaz. 

“What? Kissin’?” The Doctor firmly places her hands on her waist, pushing her coat to the sides. She knows Yaz is staring, but it just encourages her to play around more. “I like kissing. I’ve done a lot of kissing, I think, in my time. Never in this body before now but I’ll tell you what…” The Doctor leans back and raises both her eyebrows, biting her smiling lip and waiting for one of them to ask how that sentence ends. 

“What?” All three of her companions ask at the same time. 

The Doctor nods proudly. “I’ve still got it!”

**Author's Note:**

> let thirteen kith 2020


End file.
